Club Penguin Wiki
]]}} Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! A list of administrators can be found here. Also, please remember that we are not a forum, we are a free online encyclopedia about Club Penguin! We have an IRC channel, so if you would like to visit it, click here (#wikia-clubpenguin). You can also vote in our weekly poll that can be found below! File:Club_Penguin.jpg|thumb|Click the image to learn more about Club Penguin! default Club Penguin desc none If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See the Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Please note that this wiki may contain spoilers. We will provide a warning before most spoilers, but be aware that we may not always. Thanks for reading, and happy editing. If you want to vote, click here! December's Winner: Cadence! Cadence, also known as DJ K-Dance or DJ Cadence (pronounced dee-jay kay-dance), is a local Club Penguin DJ, and a great dancer. She is a peach colored penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, a pair of pink and yellow wristbands, black eyelashes, along with white and black shoes. She does not have any body items, however. Cadence and others like to think of her as a cool penguin, usually indicated by the hip attire and the way she speaks. Her favorite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". Like Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, she waddles around Club Penguin Island giving out a free background. Penguins using a cheating device such as (More...) The Club Penguin Wiki will have a new featured picture as often as possible! Past Winners What party do you want to return in 2010? Penguin Games Western Party Adventure Party Puffle Party Pirate Party Festival of Flight Other In the previous poll, The question was: What improvements are you looking forward to in 2010? The winner was: More Rooms! which had 397 votes! If you want to vote on this click here! January's Winner We have a winner, chosen by our voters! Our Penguin of the Month is '''Seahorseruler, winning with 9''' overall votes! Congratulations! Here are some quotes about Sea: Seahorseruler has kept this wiki to what it is now. Tidy, quality and class. You may take him for granted, but Seahorseruler works his socks off maintaning this wiki and being a good friends. Cheers to Sea! This Month's Winner *December's Winner is: None (No vote took place this month) '''Past Winners /''' '''Nominate Your Igloo *Remember, when you see a problem with a page, like vandalism, and you cant fix it yourself, scroll to the bottom of the page and click "Report a Problem". *When it's time to archive your talk pages, please move them to User talk:Example/1, and not Archive:Example talk 1 (or something similar)! *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page. *Remember to go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals. *Remember to organize pages by adding categories. *When you create a new page, don't put a quality template. *Remember, if you want to test wikicode, Do not do it on an article, do it at the Sandbox! Need Help? For general help, visit the . If you still cant find the answer to your question, ask an Administrator for help. Can you Help? *Be sure to tell all your friends about the ! Tell all of your online and real friends who play Club Penguin to read our articles and give us feedback. * ! Nothing Is better than fresh information for our readers! * ! The more articles, the better! *Add the latest information about parties! Everyone enjoys reading about Club Penguin parties! Click to visit Club Penguin Ideas, an area at the wiki where you can suggest ideas for Club Penguin! ---- Click Here or Add the Code: to your User Page for the Pin Location Widget. *Underwater Background (Underwater Room) (Members Only) Parties/Events: None Free Items: None The Party Rooms: *None Special Guests: None * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Club Penguin Ideas * The Buzz *List of Administrators *The Administrator's Review *Admin Lounge *Administrator Home MostVisited TopUsers es:Portada pl:Club_Penguin_Polska de:Main Page tr:Ana_sayfa nl:Hoofdpagina pt:Página_principal lv:Sākumlapa Category:Browse